imas poems
by Blake Steel
Summary: This is a series of my imas poems.
1. Chapter 1

There is a story about a short hair girl. She has the most beautiful hair you would want to feel for yourself. Though timid the precious girl always does her best to triumph over her fears. She has a heart of gold. Her affection attracts many of her beloved fans. Her relationship with Makoto Kikuchi is like a sisterly bond in a way. She is the true angel of affection, my beloved Yukiho-chan.

This is the story of a blue haired girl passionate for singing. Her voice is like the blue skies itself and opera like. She is as beautiful as the shining moon at night. Her lovely singing lures in many of her adoring fans. Through tough times she does her best to keep up her spirit. The blue hair girl is nothing without singing. In the end she will always be the beautiful and passionate singer we know and love, Chihaya-san.

This is the story about a gentle blue-hair girl. Her voice is like an angel. She is as beautiful as the blue sea. In fact she is looked up to as onee-chan by the other idols. Always she searches for her destined someone and sometimes gets lost along the way. Any man would be willing to help someone like her get to her destination. Her tendency to fall asleep on a train or bench outside can be quite sweet. Some day Azusa-sama will find her destined someone with all her sweetness and charming looks.

This is a story about a girl with ribbons. The ribons on her hair are her trademark. She is very cheerful and is with a very happy family. Always moving forward happily and cheerfully everyday in her life. She usually ends up falling down along the way. Her tendency to get carried away can be pretty cute. Our main heroine is full of love and compassion and is pretty popular among her adoring fans. Haruka-chan will always be loved for her ribbons and enthusiasm she is a story about an idol with glasses and braids.

She is the meganekko idol of the company. She is the one you can always rely on with her intelligence. Behind her braids she really is beautiful. Everyday she plans out her schedule for the day. She is usually preoccupied at the office with her friend Kotori. But deep down Ritsuko-san must have some romance in her soul. She is known to be beautiful, intelligent, and a reliable friend. Ritsuko-san, show us your true beauty!

This is about an idol in the company named Miki Hoshii. She has the most wonderful, long, blond hair. She is so attractive you can't stay away. Though Miki never works hard for anything, her true power comes from her enthusiasm. She also looks lovely when on stage. No wonder she receives so many love confessions from men. Miki-kun whether with 765 or 961 will always be popular among her fans.

These are my ims poems guys. I had a couple others but the site I posted them called project ims isn't working right now. I will probably post them sometime later.

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukiho and Makoto, like black and white make a great pairing. They are extraordinarily best friends. Their friendship will never be broken by anything. They dance, sing and even hang out together day and night. On stage Yukiho and Makoto awe the crowd with their friendship and bond with each other. Black and white will always be together through the very end.

Iori-Chan, the tsundere idol has a never lose attitude, yet at the same time is a sweet and Kawaii idol. As such, Iori-Chan's tsundere side is moe.

This is about an idol in the 961 productions. The beauty of Shijou Takane can't be described in words. Her hair is as silver and beautiful as the full moom. Her eyes are like blooms from a cherry tree. Her singing voice no doubt is certainly delightful. Shijou Takane most certainly enjoys gazing at the bright stars from the night sky. Everything about Shijou Takane makes her the most beautiful idol of the 961 productions. Shijou Takane is indeed the Silver Queen.

There is a famous loli duet in the 765 productions, Yayoi and Iori. They may be opposites but together they are as cute as a couple of kittens together. Their singing voices put together sound so sweet like chocolate. They show even the Rich and Poor can make one awesome and Kawaii pairing. Iori's affectionate side is moe when she and Yayoi are together. Yayoi and Iori, the perfect loli trio makes people want to cuddle them like bunnies. There will never be another loli duet as kawaii as Yayoi and Iori.

There is an idol from the 876 productions named Ai. She is said to be like an unstoppable mini tank with a cheerful attitude. She is also said to be a clone of Haruka Amami from 765 pro. She has an awesome ability to attract goldfish when scooping them. She has energy with no limit. She is even a daughter of a former super idol named Mai. Ai everyday inspires to be just like her mother when she used to be an idol. Therefore Ai intends to face forward like and unstoppable minitank she is and become an idol within her own free will.

There is a former net idol in 876 pro named Eri. She is good at video editing yet she is as sweet as a bunch of kittens. Her voice is even as cute as a loli girl. Her hair is as beautiful as the blue sky. As a former net idol, she strives to go out and show that she can be as successful as a real idol, not just a net idol. With her kind and sweet nature, she is sure to succeed as a real idol.

There is a crossdresser idol named Ryo Akizuki. Though he is a guy, he is inspired to be an idol with his fellow members Ai and Eri. As a crossdresser he looks as cute as any female idol. His cookings are what make him an awesome cook in 876 productions. His friend Makoto even wants to guide Ryo along the way. With this Ryo can succeed in being just like the other female idols in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

This is about the playful twins in the 765 pro named Ami and Mami Futami. The playful little twins are fun and exciting to be around. The mischievous twins are also as cute as a couple of kittens. They just make you want to cuddle them like pets. Though Mami is technically the more mature twin, they are both equally funny and humorous. The Futami twins play together, work together, and even sleep together. No one can overlook the sweetness of the Futami twins. The Futami twins are indeed the most popular twin idols around.

* * *

There is an amazing staff member in the 765 productions. Her name is Kotori-san. When you look at her you are amazed by her cuteness. Sweet Kotori-san at times tends to daydream at the office. Her short green hair is as green and beautiful as the green grass. Though she is shy, she has an undying passion for singing in front of a crowd. If she was an idol she would be as great as the rest of the idols from 765 production. Though Kotori-san may only be a staff member, no one can deny her greatness.

* * *

This is about a blond net idol named Cineria. You can tell from looking at her how adorable and pretty she is. Her glowing blond hair and her pretty purple eyes make it difficult not to look at her. She is a cheerful net idol with a kind and passionate heart. With all her strength she tries to support Eri, her chat buddy with all she has. Without a doubt Cineria is one of the most beautiful and intelligent net idols around.

* * *

This is about an idol who is known as a member of the 961 productions. Hibiki Ganaha is referred to as the 961 dance master. Indeed her dancing is a dazzling sight to behold. Though competitive with her rival idols from 765 production, she is as nice and friendly as anyone. Her passion for animals is beyond amazing. She is also as beautiful as her fellow 961 idols Miki and Takane. As 961's dance master Hibiki will do all in her power to succeed as an idol in the 961 productions.

* * *

This story is about the cheerful and optimistic Yayoi Takatsuki. Her high amount of energy is unlike anything you can ever imagine. Even through hard times she never loses her bright smile and her cheerful attitude. Yayoi without a doubt is as Kawaii and cuddly as a teddy bear. She is also an affectionate girl who cares for her family and friends with a kind heart and selfless attitude. With that her family willingly lends her the support necessary to go out and dazzle the crowd with her pure heart and kind spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

There is an idol who is referred to as the "pretty boy idol" in the 765 productions. Makoto Kikuchi and her tomboyish looks are very charming and thus attracts girls like a magnet. Yet when you observe her feminine side she is like a cute cat. Her physical strength and dancing abilities are so unbelieveable that any girl in the world would be willing to dance alongside Makoto. With all the determination in her heart she is out to reveal her feminine side and attract many boys from days to come.

* * *

If there is any duet that deserves attention it would be Chihaya and Azusa. The blue hair duet among all others are a superpopular pairing. Their beautiful blue hair is indeed a sight to behold. Their wonderful singing voices combined together form an astonishing sound throughout the stages which brings excitement to the crowd as they gaze at these two beauties of the night. Chihaya and Azusa's friendship is just as beautiful as their singing voices on and off stage. No one can ever deny the fact that they are the most beautiful blue hair duet around.

* * *

There is a group of idols from the 961 productions who need no introduction. Miki, Hibiki, and Takane are without a doubt the most beautiful and talented idols around. The dance master known as Hibiki, the vocal master known as Takane, and the visual master known as Miki are all equally delightful and and nearly unstoppable at the same time. No one can outshine them on stage. They let nothing and no one deter them from their goal. With their black and gold outfits they look as attractive as the summer festivals of the night. The combined beauty and power of the 961 idols creates an example of true idols in Japan.

* * *

Like the shining stars of the night the 876 idols head out in this dazzling world to say hello. The energetic and cheerful Ai Hidaka, the beautiful and intelligent Eri Mizutani, and the Dazzling Ryo Akizuki aim for the top on their way to stardom. With all their heart and soul they are determined to keep their dreams alive. The crowds cannot help but fall in love with these three shining stars as they witness their most exquisite performances on stage. As such Ai, Eri, and Ryo are most worthy of being called dearly stars.


	5. Chapter 5

Lollipop, the word which comes in mind,

especially when the cuteness of Yayoi, Iori and the Futami twins are combined.

Whether they are together or apart,

No one can deny the purity and passion in their hearts.

With their combined talent and sweetness,

they are as amazing and glamorous as the moonlight priestess.

Though the three of them are different in their own special way,

the kawaiiness similarity they illustrate on stage is as clear as day.

When people observe this loveable loli trio

they can't help but cheer for then in harmony as they are the real deal.

When combined together as one,

there is nothing this kawaii loli trio can't get done.

* * *

Sitting in the dark hole,

I hide from my fears like a ground mole.

I'm in realization that my uselessness isn't the way,

So I face forward headstrong on this magnificent day.

As I take several steps on my first stage,

My fans cheer for me in praise.

Like the Cosmos in the nocturnal sky

I am shining on as my idol dreams launch sky high.

When my best friend Makoto-chan is beside me,

It's like I am standing on the beautiful blossoms under a cherry tree.

I am Yukiho Hagiwara.

With my friends by my side,

There is no doubt I will thrive.

* * *

Ryo and Yumeko, a perfect pairing who was made for each other

Like a couple of the lovers they cling to one another.

With Ryo's kindness and Yumeko's friendliness,

They hug each other with pure tenderness.

Even with Ryo as a cross dresser,

Yumeko still sees him as considerate and appealing.

When Ryo reveals his manliness on stage.

Yumeko can't help but fall in love with him as her heart rapidly pounds in a rage.

When they are together,

They realize their love for each other is invincible and will live on forever.

* * *

As I march on to the outside world,

I say goodbye to the net world and say hello to the real world.

Ahh, the sun is so shiny and bright,

There is nothing in the world more fascinating than this delightful daylight.

The sight of cats in the park,

It brings me warmth in my heart.

As I walk down towards 876 productions in a crossword pathway,

I excitedly march on as I think about what surprises await me today.

As I arrive,

Ai-chan, Ryo-san and Ozaki-san hollar, Surprise!

As I stare at their smiling faces,

I am filled with happiness knowing I have the gift of wonderful friends in this wonderful place.

As we all party on this day,

Those fun times and many others will never fade away on my special birthday.

I am Eri Mizutani, and today will live on in my memory forever as long as I live.


	6. Chapter 6

As I stare into the nocturnal sky,

I think about how I shall perform as the ultimate idol.

But I can only succeed as ultimate idol if I try,

So I must face headstrong like a bull if I want my dreams to become real.

Even with Kuroi's insane lies and deception,

I must face the rival 765 idols with intense preparation.

Minase Iori, Hagiwara Yukiho, and the Futami twins may be tough to beat,

I know that in spite of this challenge I cannot accept defeat.

But with Kuroi's lies,

I cannot any further stay by his side.

So without hesitation,

I leave 961 productions without grief or remorse.

With my new found freedom,

I can play and have fun with Yayoi and the Futami twins anytime without boredom.

I am Takane Shijou.

With my angelic singing voice,

One day I will become and idol of legend like the moon in the nocturnal sky.

* * *

As I wake up to the morning sun,  
I realize I'm running late so I got to run.  
I put on my make up and ribbons in my hair,  
Then dash out the door without a moment to spare.  
I dash towards the 765 productions with a fury,  
While falling down along the way.  
When I arrive I beg the producer-san for forgiveness,  
He understands and forgives my tardiness.  
With a smile in my face I happily greet Chihaya-chan.  
But she gives me no answer.  
Later she turns around with a bright smile in her face,  
I happily offer her my homemade ice cream as I feel my heart race.  
She accepts my request and eats the ice cream,  
I am as happy as a clown when I see the joy I brought to Chihaya-chan.  
Even though Chihaya-chan has a hard life,  
It warms my heart to see Chihaya-chan happy and full of life.  
I am Haruka Amami,  
With wonderful friends like Chihaya-Chan,  
I cheerfully head out to the idol world doing the best I can.

* * *

Sitting in the graveyard,

I can't help but agonize over how my life with my parents is hard.

The sound of my parents arguing,

Is like listening to a loud siren screaming.

My passion for singing,

It's the only thing that makes my life worth living.

Though I'm not much for conversation,

The presence of Azusa-san and the producer makes me feel warm like a summer vacation.

Takatsuki-san's and Haruka's smiling faces,

They give me peace of mind and sense of happiness.

Oh how I wish I could be like Haruka and Takatsuki-san,

Happy and joyful like the kids in a playground.

As long as people like Azusa-san, Haruka, and Takatsuki-san around,

I will always find happiness in the 765 productions year round.

I am Chihaya Kisaragi,

With my beautiful and gifted singing voice,

I will fly high,

Like the blue bird in within the blue sky.


	7. Chapter 7

961 productions is back from the grave!

This time the boys from project Jupiter have come to play!

With their fiery talent on stage,

they will take down all that stand in their way.

With their charming looks and talent,

They will steal the hearts of millions of fan girls across Japan.

It's not to say project Jupiter can't be beaten,

But they will prove to be the toughest idols to date.

With the stage set,

Their team work and talent will be put to the test.

When they take the stage,

They will brighten the stage like the stars in the sky with their combined talent, looks, and fury.

P.S: I still don't approve of the Yukiho x Touma Pairing.

There is a new trio of idols in town,

Their names are Iori Minase, Azusa Miura, and Ami Futami,

Together they are known as the highly enchanting Ryuuguu Komachi.

Lead by their cunning and intelligent producer Akizuki Ritsuko,

They have been formed into a stunning and charming female trio.

Though they are all different personality wise,

They all have similar talent which attracts the eyes of millions of fans.

To the millions of fans around the world,

They are indeed a smoky thrill.

As long as the wonderful and enchanting Ryuuguu Komachi is around,

There will never be another trio with as much talent and beauty that Iori, Ami and Azusa possess.


End file.
